In households as well as in small and large enterprises, physical objects, for example clothes, household articles, articles for the kitchen, etc., which are currently not needed are stored in storage containers. The storage containers are then further stored in an attic, a cellar or any other storage room. When a user needs a certain physical object, for example a certain pan which is only used rarely for some specific recipe, the user accesses and browses through the storage containers, hopefully finding the desired is physical object in a reasonable time.
For identifying the contents of a container, FR 2717593 discloses a label which is composed of a memory and a transceiver and includes a visual graphic in clear or coded form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,011 discloses a stackable container system with a plurality of individual containers. The containers comprise at least a part formed of transparent material for the visual inspection of the contents. The containers may be individually color coded for easier identification.
JP 2007246125 discloses a container with a two-dimensional code. A QR (Quick Response) code is printed on the front face of the container. The QR code is reversed and covered, such that the QR code is unreadable when the container contains the content article, and becomes readable when the container is empty. Information unnecessary for a purchaser such as container recovery information is kept unnoticeable before the purchase of the container.